


Dancing On Broken Glass

by FanFicReader01



Category: Original Work, Poets of the Fall
Genre: Experimental, F/M, Metaphors, Poetry, me trying to look cool, poem, relation problems, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The foundations on which their love was found, were crumbling.Brick by brick.Experimental poem inspired by partly the lyrics and partly the music video from PoTF's Dancing On Broken Glass. Hence the very original title.You can see it as fanfic or original work lol.





	1. Part one

The foundations were crumbling.

Brick by brick.

 

Tick.

                Tick.

                               Tick.

 

The roof wasn’t trustworthy anymore. There were holes in it.

He felt raindrops seep through it, wetting his cheeks. So she

couldn’t read him anymore.

Was he crying?

Or was it just the rain?

She couldn’t tell.

 

And she heard the harsh hail crash down on them.

 

Chack.

                Chack.

                               Chack.

 

The hail bore more holes into their floors. That sharp it was.

Cold, hurting.

She tried to stop it, shield their safety and warmth with her bare body.  So he

saw her bruises. Her wounds.

Blue and cold

Like the hail.

 

  



	2. Part two

Her skeleton was shaking. Rambling, trembling, disassembling.

 

Crack.

                Crack.

                               Crack.

 

She couldn’t believe it. Didn’t want to. But

through water filled windows she saw the clear evidence.

The red.

Like the wine he had given her on their anniversary.

 

Stop.

 

Don’t tell.

 

Him.

 

Hide. Maybe collapse a little. A shivering skeleton in a frail skin

that’s about to tear.


	3. Part three

Why didn’t you tell me?

My love.

My love.

I could not.

How could I ever?

We are partners.

Through the rain and the sun.

I kno-

You should’ve told me.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m so-_

_I’m._

 

Please don’t leave.


	4. Part four

It’s not easy to rebuild a house

 

When the roof is too open

Too empty

Letting through everything

 

When  the walls are thin like fragile autumn leaves.

They could tell lies

or not tell about all the bricks.

And they could cower, fall apart by the mere whisper of a sharp tongue.

 

When the electricity is stuttering

Not providing the power it should

 

It’s not easy to rebuild a house

When the souls inhabiting the place

Have to keep their voices low and withdrawn

 

It’s not easy to rebuild a home

 

When they have to choreograph their toes so much

It cramps their intention

To dance

On the broken glass.


	5. Part five

Careful now

Yes

Slowly.

Good. Come this way.

Closer?

Closer.

Watch out for the glass.

It’s sharp.

I know.

My love.

My love.

We’ll make it

Again.

Anew.

 

 

 


End file.
